Rai-Knightshade/Characters in the Knightshade!Verse
The Knightshade!Verse This is what I've dubbed the little fan-universe-bubble-thing that all of my characters kind of exist in. It contains all of the characters I've created/may or may not still create, and contains no repeat destinies. Some destiny overlap may be inevitable through friendships and relationships with other creators' characters, but none of my characters directly interact with characters of the same destiny. Canon is mostly followed in this universe. See the Disclaimer page for more information. Ever After High Characters that I've actually created: Main Characters-''' ~Rose de Beauté, Daughter of Beauty and the Beast, destined to be Beauty. Rebel, Third Year ~Arion Neptune, Son of The Little Mermaid, destined to be the Mermaid. Rebel, Third Year ~Andre Fairchild, Son of The Imp Prince, destined to be the Imp Prince. Rebel, Third Year ~Anteros Princely, Son of Prince Charming (Cinderella), destined to be Cinderella's Prince. Rebel, Third Year ~Venetia Soulsong, destined to be Psyche in Psyche and Cupid. Roybel, Second Year '''Recurring Characters- ~Karina Cedarcape, Daughter of Katie Woodencloak, destined to be Katie. Royal, Third Year ~Myrtil Starboard, destined to be the Little Mermaid's Prince. Royal, Third Year ~Tempis Courtly, destined to be the Temple Girl (the Little Mermaid). Royal, Third Year ~Reginald Cannery, Son of The Canary Prince, destined to be the Canary Prince. Rebel, Third Year ~Tina Castleberry, Daughter of the Princess from The Canary Prince, destined to be the Canary Prince's Princess. Rebel, Third Year ~Pixie le Fay, the next Tinker Bell. Roybel, Second Year ~Ahiru Shiratori, Son of the Ugly Duckling. Royal, Second Year ~Circe Cecaelia, Daughter of the Sea Witch. Roybel/Rebel, Second Year ~Chanson Bluebird, Son of Prince Charming (The Bluebird). Roybel, Second Year. Adopted OC. The Cryptids (they only take night classes and have never actually been seen; the only proof of their existence is an extremely faded portrait of the three. some aren't even sure they exist.) ~Charlie Droslemeyer, Son of Mr. Droslemeyer, destined to be the next Nutcracker. Roybel, Third Year ~Miriam Stallbam, Daughter of Marie and the Nutcracker, destined to be the next Marie. Roybel (was previously named Maria), Third Year ~Flinnigan Stallbam, Son of Marie and the Nutcracker, destined to be the next Fritz. Roybel, 10 Years Old Class of Classics (namely just the parents of Arion): -Aeolus Neptune, Son of the Prince from The Little Mermaid. Arion's Father, King of Underwater Kingdom -Eirene (Melody) Neptune, Daughter of The Little Mermaid. Arion's Mother, Deceased -Peirene, 2nd Daughter of The Sea King, played the part of the Temple Girl. Arion's Aunt/Step-Mother, Queen of Underwater Kingdom Ever After High: Next Generation: ~Amarante Rozenn de Beaute-Fairchild, daughter of Rose and Andre, part of the saying "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush." Post-Destiny Conflict, First Year ~Sephora Marguerite de Beaute-Fairchild, daughter of Rose and Andre, part of the saying "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush." Post- Destiny Conflict, First Year Mac Ever After Original Characters: ~Bradán''' '''Mac Cumhaill, son of Angus Mac Cumhaill (the current Fionn Mac Cumhaill), destined to be the next Oisín. Neutral, approx. 7 Years Old. Animals Serendipity Bella Insert Pets Here Category:Subpages